This Sesshoumaru
by jasminegurl
Summary: Sesshoumaru is living in the modern world alone but one girl catches his attention. SessOC Just read it!
1. A scent

Disclaimer: I do not ::sniff:: own any of the Inuyasha characters…

A/N: This is sort of an AU, but I'm not sure what I have planned for it yet… Just know that it isn't _in_ the Inu-Yasha setting.

This Sesshoumaru

By Gina

            Sesshoumaru sighed and stepped into the train, along with the group of people around him. Three young girls giggled by him, whispering about his hair and other bodily aspects. He frowned to himself, his face still perfectly calm, and sat down. He crossed his ankles and slung his bag from off of his shoulder, taking out a book and trying to absorb himself in the material. Years of being ogled at should have left him numb to the hushed comments he received, but they occasionally annoyed him. Like today. 

            He sighed and rolled his eyes when one of them said she would take a bite out of his "luscious ass". Another one joined in and said with a squeal how much she wanted to "ride him hard all night long." He turned his head to them and smirked.

            "I assure you, walking would be quite difficult after 'riding me' all night long," he said basking in their shocked faces. He could smell their embarrassment as they rushed past him at the next stop, and he openly smiled. Even after all these years, even after all he had changed, he still took pleasure in human discomfort. 

            He waited until his stop, then stood up and brushed past every other person around him. He felt ridiculous as he headed towards his destination, but the pull he felt couldn't be ignored any longer. It had been a week since he'd last seen her, and he need to just catch a whiff of her scent to tide him over. He took a short cut through the alley and gracefully descended the stairs, his scarf trailing behind him like a tail. 

            She glanced out the window just in time to see his long silver hair sweep around his lean form. She sighed in annoyance as he entered the shop and glanced around, feeling his gaze linger on her. She ignored the fluttering feeling in her stomach as he sauntered down the aisles, glancing carelessly at CD titles, his long fingers brushing over them lightly. She sighed and glanced back at the paper work in front of her, feeling quite hopeless over her money predicament. Her shop needed more exposure or else it was going to close. 

            The two CDs and a few other DVDs dropped in front of her startled her out of her daze. She looked up and found two golden eyes staring at her intently. His face was stoic as always, but she saw a glint of amusement in his eyes. His lips almost curved into a smile as he propped himself on one elbow and turned the paper so he could look at it. His eyes scanned over the numbers and configurations before she turned it away from him.

            "Hi Sess. Please mind your own business," she said while picking up his CDs and scanning them. He smiled inwardly at her forwardness. A hundred years ago, he would have ripped her throat out. Now, it just amused him.

            "If you add three percent more of your monthly revenue here," he pointed to a spot on the paper, "instead of here," another spot, "you'll save much more than you are currently. Thank you," he said quietly, taking his bag and walking out of the store. He glanced behind him and saw her scribbling notes on the paper and looking between her calculator and the paper. She looked up at him and smiled brightly, and he could feel her gratitude and... arousal? He smiled back and walked up the stairs, trying to forget the way his heart rate had increased when she'd looked at him like _that_. 

            She let her gaze linger on his body as he walked up the stairs, straight and proud. She was so happy with his math skills that she had considered inviting him up to "thank" him. She blushed. _Stupid, stupid!__ I mean, he probably has a girlfriend anyway. How could he not? He's gorgeous._ She hopped up onto the counter and lay back, letting her legs dangle off either side of it. A girl she had hired the week before, Rina, skipped out of the backroom.

            "Ooo, was he here again?" she asked, skipping around the store with a fluffy duster. Her answer was an inquisitive glance. Rina sighed. "You _know_, him! Oh, what's his name… Sess! I know you like him Ayusa."

            Ayusa blushed. "No, I don't. I find him painfully good looking, but he's seems to be lacking the…" she hesitated, trying to find the right word. Rina piped up, "Don't tell me you've seen his package!" She giggled and ducked, avoiding the empty case thrown at her.

            "I was _going_ to say the emotion department. But I wouldn't mind divulging in the other one," she mumbled the last part to herself and ignored Rina's smirks. 

            Sesshoumaru smiled to himself as he walked down the street and up to his apartment building. He nodded politely to the old man sitting outside, who jumped up and opened the door. _Funny,_ he thought, _that not too long ago this human would have done that out of fear and not because it was his job._ He entered his pent-house apartment, which took up the two upper floors of the building. He scratched at his ear and removed the tiny piece of bees wax that had been protecting his sensitive eardrum from the absurdly loud noises of the city. It had been even more annoying at his last apartment, when he'd had to keep the wax in at night, just to muffle the ridiculous moans and pants of the neighbors next door. _Pathetically weak humans_, he thought growing annoyed, _if they had to go a _**fraction**_ as long as I have without touch, they would break._ He walked up the stairs to the roof slowly, enjoying the lingering scent of _her_ that had clung to his shirt and fingers. 

            His thoughts drifted to the curve of her neck and how it melted into her strong, yet elegant shoulder. His jaw twitched, and he lightly considered sinking his teeth into the delicate flesh the next time he saw her. _If I see her_, he reminded himself, fully knowing that her scent would call to him in a day or two. He lay back on the rough cemented roof, his leg dangling over the side. He felt the familiar ache, dull as it was, return once he decided to think about her. He entertained small fantasies of bursting into the store one night while she was alone, throwing her down onto the floor, or maybe on the counter, that seemed like fun, and just ravishing her until she screamed his name. He grinned and flexed his claws. The thought of his teeth grazing against her skin aroused him, and he was long past feeling angry or horrified that he exuded that type of reaction from a _human._ There were very few youkai left, and to think he would ever find a mate that would continue his pure blood was ridiculous. Humans had taken over the world, and most of the youkai had been killed mostly from fighting amongst themselves. Taking a mate didn't seem like such a bad idea…

            His thoughts flickered to his brother and he frowned, suddenly feeling distressed and…sad? _Yes_, he admitted, _I feel an immense sorrow for my brother and his would-be mate. They just didn't realize…_ He cut off the thought before it finished, not willing to start another hair wrenching regret session over how he could have helped his younger brother. How he had fallen to the ground after it had happened, crying and tearing at his skin. How after that his scent changed and-

            _Stop it!_ he ordered himself, sitting up angry. _There was nothing I could have done!__ It was his own damn choice!_ He started to pace around when a car screeched on the street below. The grating sound only fueled his anger and he stalked back to his apartment, trying to desperately rid all thoughts of his brother. _My stupid brother that let _**love** _break him_.

A/N: So? What do you think? Review and tell me. I just felt like writing a random story that was originally planned out to be pure smut but now… I might be going somewhere with it. (I plan on keeping the smut).           


	2. A quick fix

A/N: This is sort of an AU-ish story. Thanks to Cassie for reviewing.

Disclaimer: First chapter. 

This Sesshoumaru

By Gina

            He sighed and growled, annoyed. He rolled out of his bed and grabbed a black shirt, casually slipping it over his shoulders. He zipped up his jeans and stepped into the leather boots he'd had custom made. Draping his coat and scarf over his arm, he slipped down the stairs. He buttoned up the shirt as he walked onto the train, and instead of ignoring or getting annoyed with the stairs, he felt himself vying for them. He could use them to his advantage. Especially to stop thinking about her. He walked onto the platform after a few stops and raced up to the bar. 

            He entered with an air of nonchalance, and with a few precise glances around the bar, he noted a few women he wouldn't mind picking up. He slid into a stool and ordered a Guinness. An attractive blonde sat next to him, tracing her fingers along his thigh as she did. His only acknowledgement of her was a cock of his eyebrow. He could smell her arousal as he lifted the glass to his lips and took a careful sip. He glanced at her and she smiled slyly, crossing her legs to give him a peek of her thigh as her skirt rode up.

            "Hey sexy. What's your name?" she asked, leaning forward and licking her lips. He turned to her and decided to have a quick fix. He leaned closer to her and whispered against her ear.

            "I'll tell you once I know your name. A beauty like you shouldn't be left nameless," he felt her shiver as he spoke and smiled to himself. She would be easy…and fun. She sat back and smiled, trailing her nail down his arm. She debated with herself, but as his golden eyes flickered over her body, she decided she would pick him that night.

            "You can call me Lisa. And you? Should I just call you sexy?"

            He laughed, and it even sounded almost genuine to him. She wouldn't be able to tell it wasn't. "My name is Sess."

            "Oh, Sexy Sess. I like it," she whispered, leaning forward and licking his earlobe. He glanced at his watch. 11:52 pm. He slipped his hands down her sides, resting them on his hips. She kissed his jaw and he sucked on her neck for a moment.

            "Meet me by the bathroom," he whispered standing up. He sauntered towards the men's room, glancing over his shoulder as he took a left and waited for her. She pretended to not notice him before she also stood and walked to the lady's room. They slipped into the right door and she pressed him against the stall door. They slammed their lips together, tongues sliding along the other's. He dug his fingers into her sides as he lifted her up and turned around, pushing her against the wall. He rested a knee on the seat of the toilet and nestled his groin between her legs. Her breath caught in her throat as he began to nibble down her neck and at her collarbone. She ran her fingers through his hair, long, silver, and silky, as he fumbled with the clasp on her shirt.

            "Oh, here," she arched her back and unclasped it herself, wrapping her legs around him tighter. He tore the fabric away from her and nuzzled his face between her breasts, lavishing them with the attention of his tongue. She stifled a moan as they heard someone else come into the bathroom. Her fingers slipped to his pant button, and she brushed her fingers against the tiny hairs as she unzipped his jeans. She her legs fall as he pulled her underwear down, before wrapping them back around him quickly. Her fingers stumbled with the button on his shirt and in a flash, he had stripped himself clear of the material. She sucked along his neck and shoulder, arching into his mouth as he alternated between gently biting and suckling at her nipples. She felt him harden, and he grunted as he rubbed against her leg.

            "Come on Sexy Sess," she whispered heatedly and his eyes flashed with excitement and arousal at her words. He lifted her up above him, spreading her thighs as he did so, and she gasped at his quick entry. She thought about mentioning a condom but her train of thought died as he began to thrust into her. Her backbone slammed against the wall with each of his plunges. She arched against him and his lips caught her breasts as they bounced with the movement of their bodies. She started to rotate her lips in a figure eight motion as he continued to pound against her. Her fingernails scratched his back as she fought the urge to scream. He gave a small moan and grunt and she felt his body tensing. He moved more rapidly against her, his hands clutching her bottom as he supported their weight. 

            They were panting and slippery with perspiration, and she had to bite down on his shoulder to keep from moaning. Her teeth against his skin drove him to move faster and he took them away from the wall and sat down on the seat, bouncing her in his lap. She shifted and straddled him more fully before beginning to roll her hips against his. His breath quickened again, and his nails dug into her thighs. She let her head roll back as he pulled her against him, thrusting more deeply each time. His chest was heaving with each breath, and the hot air grazed against the side of her face. She felt the pressure building in the pit of her stomach and the tension was only fueled by his fingers as they slipped between them and rubbed against her clit. He rolled the nub between his thumb and forefinger and moaned as he felt her walls tighten around him. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, fingernails digging into his shoulders. He thrust quickly and her legs trembled as she felt her orgasm building. A few seconds later, she tightened completely as her body arched and stiffened with jolts of pleasure. Her climax caused his own release, and he thrust once more into her as he felt himself emptying against her.

            At the peak of their climaxes they had each whispered a name.

            "Rick."

            "Ayusa."

            They sat on the seat, shuddering and shaking with pleasure. She kissed him gently on his lips and whispered a thank you. He gave her a lopsided grin and relaxed against the cold, dirty wall. Their shirts were on the floor but neither of them had taken off the clothing that covered their lower halves. His pants clung to his legs, soaked with sweat and her skirt stuck to her thighs. She rested her head against his shoulder, still shaking.

            "Who's Ayusa?" she asked quietly.

            "Well who's Rick?" he asked back, his tone light and playful. He felt a sense of relief but wasn't sure why.

            "Rick is…complicated. There's a lot of sexual tension there. I'm not sure what I'm going to do about him yet," she gave a bitter laugh and he knew she was trying to mask her disappointment that the one with her in the bathroom was not Rick.

            "Have you ever actually tried suggesting something like _this_," Sess waved a hand between their slick bodies, "to him? I can't imagine him saying no."

            She shook her head. "He doesn't seem to be like that, otherwise I would've." She looked at him expectantly and he sighed. Stupid human.

            "Ayusa is…someone I'm interested in for a serious relationship. I think…I'm not sure," he answered. _Hell,__ might as well be honest with her_. She nodded again and gave out a short laugh. He was annoyed by it.

            "Well, at least we know how to find a quick and easy release. I'm sure this was as helpful for you as it has been for me," she said, clarifying her laughter.

            "Yeah," he nodded faintly. She slid off of him and he felt the cold air in a rush. He zipped up his pants and picked up his shirt, shaking it out. He only buttoned a few before turning back to her. He looked out the crack of the door and saw three girls he hadn't heard come in. He glanced at her and she shrugged, opening the door and walking out with him. He ignored the surprised looks of the girls and followed Lisa back to the bar. She grabbed her coat and walked with him outside. 

            They stood under a street light. She looked to her left.

            "I'm headed that way. I'm sure you're probably going right. Right?" He nodded and she nodded again. She smiled and surprised him by wrapping her arms around him.

            "I'm going to try that out on Rick," she whispered and he surprised himself by kissing her on the cheek. The salt of her sweat was refreshing.

            "Good luck."

            "You too."

            He walked back to the train and glanced at his watch. 12:49 am.

A/N: I know, I know. Sess was _way_ OOC. But whatever. I'll explain later why he's more… accepting of humans. Other than the completely obvious fact, for this story, that since there aren't a hell of a lot of youkai left, humans are basically the only ones he's going to be getting any from. And don't even suggest dogs; that's just gross. I also realize he's nicer. Again, I'll explain later. Just review!               


End file.
